


Long Time Coming

by NotTheOtherGuy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheOtherGuy/pseuds/NotTheOtherGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Griffin Luck is suddenly given a Walkie Talkie by a certain reserved sniper, he knew things were going to be different. When he asks her on a date, things get...interesting. (One Shot for the time being. Might do More Later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

Griffin Luck had been practicing his card tricks when it happened. He’d been sitting there, one leg resting over the other so his ankles touched, in the middle of a waterfall cascade when a girl ran up, dropped a walkie talkie in his hand, and then left. Griffin watched her go to the far side of the pavilion, and then watched her scale a tree, the leaves rustling where she clearly took roost. Griffin finished the cascade one more time before putting the deck of cards, which he weaponized in a few creative ways, into the pocket of his pinstripe waistcoat, and picked up the device. It wasn’t even a scroll. It was a flat out, old-school, battery powered, yellow-and-black walkie talkie that had been placed in his lap. From what Griffin had seen, she had lightly tanned skin, dusky rose hair, most of which was covered up by a black beanie. She had a black scarf resting around her neck and shoulders, and it was just large enough to cover up a part of her red-and-white hoodie. And just as she vanished into the tree, he could have sworn he saw her wearing blue track pants.

Then, the walkie crackled to life.

“Eagle One to Eagle Two, Come in Eagle Two, over” Her voice came through the device, some slight static distorting it as she spoke.

“…Hi? And Eagle Two is…?” Griffin held the walkie talkie up his mouth in one hand, the other brushing the one red lock of hair he had out of his eyes, the rest being an untamable mane of messy white hair that was just long enough to reach the base of his neck. The red lock had come from an incentive his team had to dye one lock of their hair different colours. All in all, there was Red, Green, Black, and Gold between the four of them, and everyone seemed happy with the colour choice they had made

“Yes. And Eagle Two, you need to say “over” when you end transmission, over.” She answered, a few leaves rustling on the tree she was most likely perched in. Griffin set down the walkie talkie for a moment to roll up the sleeves of his green button-up shirt to just past the elbows before picking it up again to answer.

“Got it, Eagle One…over.” He said, moving it away from his ear before the squeak of static blasted into his ear, waiting for the girl to reply. In comparison to the sort of stuff that happened at Shade Academy, this was something close to normal. Not exactly normal, but it was pretty tame when compared to last week’s prank. Said prank involved six cats, one pair of flameproof pants, and a piano filled with sausages. Thankfully it had gone off without a hitch, or someone could have been smeared on the deck beside the pool.

“I like you Eagle Two. Over.” After a few minutes, her voice crackled out of the walkie talkie, so quiet that he almost didn’t hear it when she said it. Griffin, of course, was surprised and looked at the walkie talkie in disbelief, blinking his dark green eyes a few times.

“As in “like”, like, Eagle One? Over.” Griffin spoke slowly and calmly into the device. Okay. This was a new development. Not a bad development, mind you, considering Griffin was single. Just…new.

“Affirmative Eagle Two. Over.” She replied, leading to a long silence between the two, the only sound coming from the static that the left-on walkie talkies made. Griffin had to full out sit back down on the edge of the fountain, running a hand through his hair and letting off a deep breath. He just needed a minute to let it all sink in and think. 

“Eagle Two, please respond, this is really embarrassing, over.” Her voice finally came through the walkie talkie again, spurring Griffin into saying the first thing that came to his mind.

“Eagle One, would you like to get dinner sometime? Over?” After that, the static intensified, and Griffin could have sworn the girl had to make an effort to keep herself from falling out of the tree. And the evidence of that came from the fact that he saw the lower half of her body emerge from the leaves before she pulled herself back up.

“Y…y-y-yes. O-o-over.” Her voice came through the walkie talkie in a significantly higher pitched and quieter voice.

“How about tomorrow, MacLaren’s, around six? ...Over” Griffin asked, almost forgetting the proper signoff for walkie talkie communication. MacLaren’s was fairly popular pub and grill for the students of Shade Academy. Had non-alcoholic options for the underage students, decent prices, good atmosphere and comfy booths. Plus the windows gave a great view out into the street, and lots of natural light.

“Confirmed, Eagle Two, over and out.” She said quickly before jumping out of the three and sprinting across the pavilion, sniper rifle in hand.

“Hey, wait! Eagle One, I didn’t catch…” Griffin trailed off as the static increased, signaling that the other device was out of range already. Wow. When she wanted to move, she could really, really move. Griffin blew out a lot of air thrust pursed lips after that, realizing he was going to have to tell his team he had a date with a girl he barely saw, and didn’t know the name of. And that would be just a joy to do.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rabbit was sympathetic to his plight, to some extent, the bunny-eared (and perpetually lucky) Faunus guessing that she was horribly shy, and that was her way of meeting new people. Or at least people she was crushing on.

Lady Luck and Clover, on the other hand, had sore cheeks, sore sides and watering eyes after they heard the news. At least when Griffin used the Queen of Clubs, he didn’t have to listen to the laughing for the rest of the half hour that the laughing fit lasted.

"You’re the guy who’s nice to everyone, Griff. And I don’t think there’s a bad bone in your body. Just be yourself, and you’ll be fine.” Rabbit encouraged, giving him a pat on the back. It was nice having your cousin on your team to back you up.

“Whatever happens, just go with it.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“I have a reservation. Table for two, under “Blind Bet” for Six Thirty?” Griffin was then led to the table he had reserved a few days before and given a menu. Griffin really didn’t need it, since he and his team came here so often, but his date probably would. 

If she showed up, that is.

At quarter to seven, the walkie talkie crackled to life again.

“Eagle Two, come in Eagle Two. Over.” Her voice came through the talkie once more, the sound of the din of a restaurant in the background.

“Eagle One…we did say Six Thirty, right? Erm…over.” Griffin instantly asked, silently thanking Rabbit for sticking it in the packet of his waistcoat, which was a dark red colour today, contrasting the white shirt he wore behind it.

“Affirmative, Eagle Two. And you arrived right on time.” Her answer prompted Griffin to do a quick scan of the restaurant. No sign of her…

“…Where are you?” Griffin finally asked, furrowing his eyebrows a little bit. He was silently starting to fume. If Clover had decided to prank him AGAIN, he would freeze her for so long that…

“I’m at the diner across the street. I have a great view of our date-er…I mean rendezvous!” Griffin quickly turned his head to the left and squinted, finally spying her at a table right by the window, sniper rifle set on the table as she looked through it. The girl gave a wave, which Griffin quickly returned.

“Eagle One…I gotta say, this is the most unique date I’ve been on.” Roll with it, Rabbit said. He was just going to roll with it, look on the bright side.

“Really?”

“Suuuure. At least I know I’ll be covered if some baddy tries to attack me.” Griffin said with a shrug, leaning back in his chair slightly.

“It isn’t loaded, actually.” She admitted after a short silence

“Bouncer take your ammo at the door too?” Griffin inquired, as that was the usual house rule at McLaren’s. You either promise to behave with your weaponry, if you leave the ammo at the door. Larger weapons had to be put into the back, for safety sake. They’d lost one too many tables, windows, and in one special case, the entire granite bar top, due to the students drinking a wee bit too much.

“Affirmative.” She responded, her head slightly bobbing, from what Griffin could see.

“…”

“So, what do they offer over at Blacktop?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“So, how’s your meal? Over.” The girl, who had finally identified herself as May Zedong after a bit of pestering from Griffin, asked, pausing from her chowing down on the extra-large lasagna she had ordered. So someone with such a thin frame, she could really put it away.

“S’alright. They do chicken fingers damn well here.” Griffin replied, sticking an extra-long fry into his mouth afterward. Fries were amazing, too. Though what May said next caught him off guard.

“Ohh, can I try a bite? Over” She asked in an excited tone, the faint sound of a scope being adjusted becoming audible through the Walkie talkie.

“…Seriously?”

“I’m sure that a waiter would be willing to bring it over. Over” May replied, sounding quite sure of herself.

“I…I guess I can try to-” Griffin was cut off, as May spoke again, her tone of voice vastly different from before.

“Hang on, I’m encountering some complications. I’ll report back soon. Over.” She said, static filling the airwaves between them after that. May must have left her Walkie Talkie on, because he was able to hear most of what May was saying to the waitress. The conversation went like this:

“What do you mean I can’t bring a gun in here?”

The waitress explained that it was far too dangerous for her to have a gun on the table, should it go off.

“The World’s a dangerous place! I’m a huntress, you know.” May exclaimed, slamming her hand against the table gently.

The waitress mentioned something about “inappropriate dinner etiquette” next.

“Look, can we PLEASE make an exception? I know it’s kinda weird, but I’m on a date.”

The waitress expressed doubt, and made it known to the sniper.

“Of course I am! Looks what I’m wearing! I wouldn’t be wearing this at school!” Griffin had to admit, she did have a point there. That skirt was a little shorter than what was allowed. Though the combat boots she wore covered up her legs up to the top of her shin.

“Hey Irma. You got any binoculars in here?” Griffin finally called out to the Owner and Main Bartender of the pub, sticking a piece of chicken in his mouth.

“Haven’t carried any since ’89, kiddo. You’d be surprised how much damage can be done with a single lens.”

“Thanks, Irma.”

“No Problem, Griff.”

At that point, the conversation that May and the waitress had been having tuned in again.

“How dare you, he is totally real!”

The waitress, seeming not having any of her talk, expressed doubt and even laughed a little bit.

“Fine, if you don’t believe me, here, take a look!”

There was another pause, which Griffin took the break in conversation to toss a few of the crunchier fry bits into his mouth. Bitter, hot and salty, but oh so good. The static seemed to drown out whatever the waitress said, but Griffin was more than surprised to hear what was said next.

“I know, right? You should totally see his butt.” 

His butt!?

Griffin kept in shape like any other Huntsmen or Huntress would, but he never really thought about his butt. It was just something he sat on, usually with his feet up on the nearest objects. Or his teammates, depending on space.

“Hold on, I’ll see what I can do.” May suddenly fumbled with the walkie talkie, quickly addressing Griffin.

“Come in Eagle Two, do you copy? Over.”

“Yeah, still here. Waiting on dessert, actually. What’s up?” Griffin replied, sitting back in his chair again, scratching the back of his head with one hand. His mother insisted he needed a haircut. Maybe she was right. 

“Perfect. Mind doing me a solid? Over.”

“Depends on what it is. Over.”

“Could you stand up and bend over a bit?” May asked after a short pause, sounding somewhere between embarrassed and excited. Griffin, in reply, made a big show of standing up, stretching his arms out and yawning. He then began to bend over, ever so slowly before replying again.

“You really shouldn’t leave your Walkie talkie on, May.” Griffin said with a chuckle as he stood up again, depriving the pair across the street from the view they desired.

“Shit! He’s on to us! Scatter!” The waitress finally was heard in full, and the crashing of plates and vases followed. May, in turn, simply made a nervous squeaking noise and, from what Griffin could see, stood there frozen, her face slightly red.

“Not that I mind. It was worth to see that girl freak.” Griffin said with a laugh, taking his ice cream sandwich deluxe to go, paying his bill as he waited for the sniper to reply. He got worried when she didn’t reply, and then nearly jumped out of his skin when he exited the pub and found May standing near the door, her face still looking a little red.

“C’mon, I’ll walk ya back.” Griffin broke the short silence that followed by giving the girl a soft smile, and then snapping the frozen treat in half. May made a small squeaking noise in reply and shouldered her rifle before she took the other half of the ice cream sandwich. She squeaked again once Griffin grabbed her hand and started to walk her back toward their school.

“I’m surprised you stuck around.” May finally muttered before taking a small bite from the desert, causing Griffin to raise an eyebrow, confused.

“How so?” He asked, looking forward as he heard footsteps fast approaching.

“Well, most people wouldn’t be okay with their date being in a separate restaurant.” May offered, filling her mouth with more of the frozen treat, her eyes downcast.

“Well, for one, thanks to my cousin and upbringing I’m pretty laid back about most things. I’m a “let it ride” type, if that makes sense.” Griffin offered, seeing someone round the corner in a full sprint. Was that Rabbit?

“And two?” May asked through a mouthful of ice cream. Griffin didn’t get the chance before he pulled May to the side, letting the person run by them. Yup. It was Rabbit. Out of breath, half dressed, but it was Rabbit. When May tried to walk forward, Griffin paused and pulled her back again. If he knew his team well enough…

“PETER!” Clover rounded the corner seconds later, her usually green hair turned a bright magenta shade, swinging her blackthorn in a wide arc around her, tearing up the sidewalk. Once again, May tried to walk forward, only to be stopped again.

“That was two. Should be one more.” And lo and Behold, Lady Luck followed in her pyjamas, out of breath, with her hair in a verrrry messy state. She stopped in front of the pair to catch her breath, giving Griffin a bemused look and a small smile.

“How’d the date go?” Lady Luck asked between breaths, leaning against the wall for support while she caught her breath.

“Good. Still on it. What’d Rabbit do?” Griffin inquired, taking a big bite out of his favourite dessert. If Griffin wasn’t on a student’s budget, he’d probably go broke eating these things.

“Dust Bomb. Clover was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I’m trying to make sure nobody dies.” Lady Luck answered before taking a few deep breaths and running off again, following the path of destruction.

“…That your team?”

“Yup.”

“Is that a normal Friday night for you guys?”

“Nah. Usually Rabbit doesn’t make it out the door. They’ll be back by midnight, probably.”

“Probably?”

“Rabbit can run for a really, REALLY long time.’

“Ah.” 

The pair walked along for a little while after that before Griffin suddenly snapped his head up, realizing he’d left the conversation hanging due to his team’s untimely intervention

“Oh, right! Number two!” He said, gently smacking his forehead with his hand, causing the slightly shorter May to look up at him.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Reason that I stayed number two is that you’re pretty damn cute. Wanna do this again next week?” Griffin said with a wink, causing May to clam up and turn scarlet, staying quiet until they made it back to the school grounds, not long far from the dorms.

“Ihadareallygreattime. NIGHT EAGLE TWO!” May suddenly slipped her hand out of Griffin’s and ran off toward the treeline again, leaving the card-wielder standing beside the fountain, where it had all started earlier that week. Well, at least he had the walkie talkie when he wanted to talk to her again. After watching Rabbit sprint across the courtyard, now dressed only in a shower curtain, his teammates still in pursuit, Griffin decided to call it a night.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Standing in his room without a shirt on, Griffin suddenly had a feeling he was being watched, for some reason. Testing his theory, Griffin went over to the window and closed the curtains. After straining to listen and leaning toward the window, Griffin could have sworn he heard something akin to a soft “nuuuuu” come from the treeline. He went over to his bedside table and switched on the walkie talkie. He hopped onto the bed, and then spoke into the device.

“Good night, May.” 

And in a very cliché twist, just as Griffin was zoning out and falling asleep, griffin could have sworn he heard May say three words.

“Good night…Griffin


End file.
